


Burdens Of The Flesh, Our Bodies Are So Weak

by LahraTeigh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha Kuroko Tetsuya, Alpha Oikawa Tooru (mentioned), Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Karasuno Family, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegaverse, Other, Pack House, Protective Akaashi Keiji, Protective Bokuto Koutarou, Protective Sawamura Daichi, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Purring, Scenting, Some Swearing, Team as Family, Traning camp, male giving birth, oikawa is a dick, omegas purr, team as pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Kageyama never thought he’d ever be in a situation like this...but here he was. Frightened and alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: Pain - Of Mice & Men)

Kageyama didn’t know what was happening. He was in pain. A lot of pain. 

“What the fuck is this.” He sobbed, wrapping his arm desperately around his abdomen.

The instinct to push was becoming unbearable. 

So he did, he pushed.

When he finally had relief, he threw his head backwards, banging it against the outside of the gym wall.

Then he heard a small sound. He looked around, wondering where that weird noise was coming from.

He looked down. 

A small baby laid between his legs.  
He whimpered, leaning down to pick the baby up off the ground.

It smelt just like him.

His baby.

He hadn’t heard the sudden stampede of feet run his way until he felt the presents of other people.  
Four Alphas. One Omega. 

He hugged the baby to his chest and growled.

Looking up to the five faces in front of him. Bokuto, Akaashi, Hinata, Tsukishima And Kuroo.

He growled again. 

Akaashi was the first to come back to his senses. He gently stepped forward, towards the new Mum and his baby. 

He offered Kageyama his jacket.  
“Wrap him up.” He said.

“‘Yama.... I didn’t know you were....why didn’t you tell me!” Hinata panicked.

Kageyama bit his lip.  
“I didn’t know... for a few days now, I’ve been getting pains in my pelvis, but then it would go away....but about... I don’t know, two or three hours ago it got worse. So I came out here...and then I had the urge to push... so I did.” He looked down to the baby who was nuzzling at his clothed chest.

Akaashi started to lift up the other Omega’s shirt.  
“He’s hungry.” He said.

Kageyama moved the baby to a more comfortable position, gently guiding the baby to one of his nipples. 

“Why didn’t I know?” He said to no one in particular.

But Tsukishima answered anyway, moving closer to the new Mum.  
“It’s quite rare, but sometimes an Omega can be pregnant and still go through their heat, not gain weight and not show any signs at all.” The Alpha said, gently rubbing at the small baby’s squishy cheek. 

Kageyama smiled fondly.

“C’mon, we can’t stay here, we need to get him cleaned up and to the infirmary. We should get both Kageyama and the baby checked out.” Kuroo said, being serious (for once in his life) 

The Alphas and Omegas nodded.  
Tsukishima took the baby from Kageyama as Akaashi helped Kageyama put his shorts back on. 

Kageyama gasped as everything still hurt (obviously).

Bokuto took hold of one of Kageyama’s arms for support, Kuroo grabbed the other.

They walked him to the infirmary. Kageyama kept stopping to look back at the tall blonde who still had hold of his baby. 

Once they arrived, the nurse panicked, bringing in the Karasuno Captain and Vice Captain. 

Daichi gaped as he walked into the busy room.

“Kageyama...” he walked closer.  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” He whispered.

“I didn’t know.” Kageyama said truthfully, taking his baby from the blonde Alpha.

“Whose...whose the father....” Suga asked.

Kageyama froze.  
“He doesn’t need a father. He has me.” He whined. 

“He looks like Seijoh’s Captain.” Tsukishima said.

Hinata nodded eagerly.  
“I thought the same thing! The Great King!” 

Kageyama remained quiet.

“Kageyama?” Suga mumbled, releasing his soft Omega pheromones. 

Kageyama looked to him.  
“I don’t want him to know.”

“Why?” Akaashi whispered, moving closer to the younger male. 

Kageyama bit his lip.  
“He will hurt us.” He said quietly. 

Akaashi frowned, shaking his head.  
“Alphas don’t hurt Omega-“

“It hasn’t stopped him before! If he found out...” he snapped before lowering his voice.

Daichi walked over, kneeling down infront of Kageyama.  
“C’mon. Tell me.” He urged.

Kageyama whined.  
“He came over a few months ago, to rub in my face how they won and to show off the trophy. But we ended up arguing and... I went into heat.” 

Akaashi whined.  
“And he...”

Kageyama nodded. 

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Daichi growled, he wanted to rip that stupid Alpha’s head from his shoulders. 

Kageyama shrugged.  
“It didn’t matter. It was instinct.” 

“That’s fucked up.” Kuroo whispered.

“Of course it matters yamayama.” Hinata whimpered, moving closer to his best friend. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata by the shirt, pulling him closer so he could rub his face against the small Alpha’s.

“You have all of us. We’ll help you.” Hinata said, wrapping his arms around the young Omega, trying not to squish the baby between them.

“Thanks dumbass.” Kageyama sniffled and nodded.

The baby gave a cry as the smell of all the people in the room became overwhelming.

“All Alphas out of the room. Now.” The nurse said, shooing everyone but Akaashi and Suga out.

“If you could let your Coach know. Kageyama and the baby will be going to the hospital to get checked by a Doctor.” 

Daichi nodded. Giving Kageyama a small smile.  
“Stay safe, Tobio. And keep us updated.” 

Kageyama gave a quick nod.  
“I will, thank you, Alpha.” 

“Have any names picked out yet?” Suga asked once Daichi had left the room. 

Kageyama looked down at the baby.  
“I...I like Koji.” He smiled. 

Suga and Akaashi smiled sweetly.  
“Cute.” Akaashi said.

Suga and Akaashi laid down on either side of the younger Omega. 

Kageyama began to purr, causing the older males to do the same. 

Suga gave Kageyama’s forehead a small kiss.  
“Get some rest. I’ll wake you when the Ambulance gets here.” He said.

Akaashi rearranged the way Kageyama was holding the baby, so Kageyama wouldn’t drop him when he fell asleep. 

Kageyama closed his eyes, relaxing and falling asleep to the sound of purring Omegas.


	2. Chapter 2

Kageyama woke from his sleep as he heard a knock at the front door. 

He looked at the clock.  
‘Akaashi and Bokuto are early.’ He thought to himself. 

Koji stirred and started to cry.

“Shh. Shh.” He hushed, gently picking the baby up, and walked down to the front door. 

He regret his decision to open it when he saw who was on the other side.

He froze. 

Oikawa looked at him and the baby with shock.   
“Tobio...” he frowned. 

Kageyama tried to slam the door shut as he saw the anger flash over the Alpha’s face. 

Kageyama stepped back from the door as it quickly swung back open and Oikawa stomped Into the house. 

“Whose baby is that, Tobio?” He growled.

Koji started to cry as he felt the panic in his mother’s scent.

Kageyama kissed his baby’s head, too frightened to say anything to the Alpha. 

“Tobio!” Oikawa snapped, banging his hand on the wall. 

Kageyama jolted.   
“Mine. He’s mine.” He mumbled. 

Oikawa rolled his eyes.   
“And the father?” He asked, looking to the baby. 

Kageyama bit his lip. 

He didn’t want to admit to the Alpha that it was his, but he also couldn’t throw anyone else under the bus and expect them to lie for him.

He whined as Oikawa stepped closer, gently pulling at Kageyama’s arm to get a better look at the baby. 

Kageyema bit his lip and looked away.

“Mine...?” The Alpha said with confusion, turning to the Omega. 

“Why didn’t you tell me, Tobio!” 

“I don’t expect you to-“ 

“To what?!” Oikawa growled, taking the baby from the Omega. 

Kageyama whined again.   
“I can take care of him by myself.” He looked at the Alpha with wild eyes. 

Oikawa scoffed.   
“Like hell you are.” He said, looking at the wailing baby in his arms. 

“Does he have a name?” Oikawa asked, gently holding the baby’s hand between his index finger and thumb. 

“K-Koji.” Kageyama shuddered. 

Oikawa gave a look of disgust.  
“What a terrible name.” He sighed. 

Kageyama wanted his son back in his arms. Koji was crying and hungry. 

The sound of his distressed son was filling him with anxiety and panic. 

“I want him back.” Kageyama stretched out his arms. 

Oikawa slapped the Omega’s hands away.  
“He’s my son too, Tobio.” 

Kageyama blinked back the tears as he watched Oikawa talk to he baby 

“Kageyama!” Came Akaashi’s panicked voice. 

Bokuto snarled and growled at the other Alpha in the house.

“Who are these people, Tobio?” Oikawa glared.

Kageyama didn’t say anything. 

“Give Kageyama back the baby. Now.” Akaashi glared. 

Bokuto glared too. 

Oikawa sighed dramatically, handing Koji back to his Mum. 

Kageyama started to scent his baby. Releasing nursing pheromones to calm the still crying baby. 

Akaashi ran over to the younger Omega, pulling both Kageyama and Koji into his arms. 

Kageyama cried into the other Omega’s chest.

Oikawa sighed.  
“I wasn’t hurting him. Either of them.” 

Bokuto snarled.   
“Why does it smell like distressed Omega in here then.”

The fluffy-haired Alpha rolled his eyes.   
“Because Tobio doesn’t seem to understand why I’m so angry about not being told-“

“You have no right to know.” Akaashi snapped.   
“Kageyama has help from all of us.” 

Oikawa smirked.   
“How many Alphas are going to want you, now that you’ve had a kid?” 

Tobio whimpered.

Oikawa shook his head.  
“I’ll come back another time, when your house isn’t so busy.” He huffed, pushing past the light haired Alpha, who growled and nipped at him. 

Once Oikawa was out of sight and his scent had disappeared, Bokuto ran over to the two Omegas and baby. 

He gently grabbed Kageyama by the shoulders.  
“Did he do anything to you?” The Alpha panicked, checking the young Omega over.

Kageyema shook his head, blinking his tears away.   
“No, we’re okay.” 

Bokuto sighed with relief, gently rubbing his cheek against Kageyama’s hair. 

“I’m going to give Daichi a call. I’ll be just out the front, call out of you need me.” 

Akaashi nodded, taking Koji from Kageyama, and leading him to sit down on the couch. 

Kageyema laid his head on the older Omega’s shoulder.   
———

Suga ran into the house in a hurry, nearly barging Bokuto over. 

He knelt in front of the two Omegas who were still on the couch. 

“Bokuto rang. How are you now, Kageyama?”

Kageyama gave a small smile.   
“I’m fine. He didn’t hurt me.” 

Suga frowned.  
“How dare he even come over here!” He snarled. 

Suga took a deep breath to relax before he said what he needed to. 

“We’re going to start a pack house. Me and Daichi have found the perfect house... but until the settlement...we think it’ll be best if you live with us.” Suga gave a warm smile. 

“I shouldn’t have even let you stay here by yourself in the first place.” He whined. 

Kageyama wrapped his arms around the head Omega.   
“I’d love to... but what about Koji...he will... he cries...”

Suga laughed.   
“I’m well aware of that.” He smiled, running his fingers through kageyama’s hair. 

“We will be in the way. And it’ll be hard to get to sleep when Koji is crying-“

Suga sighed.  
“It’s fine. We’ll be there to help. Okay? We’ll help you.” 

Kageyama hesitantly nodded.

“Okay. Here, I’ll hand Koji over to Daichi while us three Omegas pack up your stuff. Do you have boxes?” Suga asked, taking the baby from Akaashi and walking over to his Mate. 

Kageyama thought for a moment.   
“Yeah, there was some left over from when Mum moved out a few years ago...” he said, trying to remember where they were stored. 

He walked over to the hallway cupboard and pulled out a few boxes.

Suga smiled.   
“Okay. Let’s get packing.”


End file.
